Sisters
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Zelena and Regina have been arguing all weekend and Cora has had enough. Real world AU kidfic. EDITED: 1 September 2016
This was inspired by that moment in S5 E19 _Sisters_ , when Cora extinguishes Zelena & Regina's fireballs with the look of an aggravated parent. I laughed so hard at that.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Once Upon a Time_.

* * *

 **Sisters**

"I can't believe you did that!" Zelena shouted.

"I didn't do it!" Regina yelled just as loudly.

"Then who did, one of your imaginary friends?" the older girl sneered.

"I haven't had an imaginary friend in years!" the younger girl pouted as tears started to fill her eyes. "Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"I am not! You take that back or I'm telling Mother."

"Sure, go crying to Mother. See if I care."

"I will." Regina stomped out of the room she was forced to share with her sister. "Mother!"

Zelena's eyes widened when she realised her bratty little sister was serious and chased her down the stairs, hoping to catch her before she reached their mother. "Regina, get back here!"

"No, I'm telling Mother that you're being mean and you can't stop me."

"Fine, then I'll tell her you broke my favourite locket."

"I told you, it wasn't me." The little girl turned to face her sister again, an angry look on her face.

"Oh, come on! It was fine before I left you alone with it and now it's broken. Just admit you did it."

"No!" Regina stomped her foot petulantly.

"Grow up." Zelena rolled her eyes. There was only a three year difference in their ages but it may as well have been a lifetime.

"What are you two arguing over this time?" Cora asked in annoyance when she found her daughters in the living room, locked in battle. It had already been a long weekend and it was only Saturday afternoon.

"Regina broke my locket."

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

"Did not!"

"Enough!" Cora's firm voice carried over the shouts, ending the argument before it could get out of hand. "Regina, did you break your sister's locket?"

"No..." the child replied, looking down at her feet as her toe scuffed the floor guiltily.

"Don't lie to me, Regina."

"I-I didn't mean to."

"I knew it!" Zelena let out a triumphant shout.

"That's enough, Zelena." Cora warned her eldest, sending her a look she hoped would quash any argument, though she knew better.

"But, Mother!"

"I do not want to hear it."

"Of course not." Zelena scoffed. "I should have known you'd take _her_ side."

"Did I say that?"

"No, but you always do. I wish I were an only child." Zelena ignored the crestfallen look on Regina's face and turned to leave.

"Stop right there, Zelena."

Zelena did as instructed, not wishing to incur her mother's wrath any more than she already had.

"Let's all sit for a moment. I want to talk to both of you."

Cora motioned them toward the sofa and shook her head when they took seats on opposite ends, barely able to hold in a laugh at the twin expressions of mutiny. Her girls believed they were vastly different, which was often true, but they really had more in common than either was willing to admit.

"Now, Regina, you know it's wrong to touch other people's things, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." the girl mumbled, not looking at her.

"And you know I'm going to have to punish you, first for breaking the locket and then for lying about it, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Cora nodded and waited for the child to look at her before continuing. "There will be no television for the rest of the weekend and you will set the table and wash the dishes tonight. Understood?"

"Okay." Regina answered meekly.

"Zelena, darling?" Cora turned to her older daughter, softening her tone in order to let her know she wasn't angry. "Now, I know _you_ know that I don't play favourites with you two. I love you both the same. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mother." the teenager answered grudgingly.

"Good. I also realise you think I'm harder on you than Regina and perhaps that's true. But that's only because I want you to set a good example for her. She looks up to you."

"The tiny runt doesn't have a choice." she grumbled in a low voice.

"Zelena, please. You know what I mean."

"I guess so, but why does she always have to get into my stuff? She's always under foot. I have no privacy!"

"Why don't you ask her?" Cora nodded toward Regina, noting the little girl was valiantly trying to hold back tears, before looking back to the older girl with a warning smile. "Nicely."

"Fine." Zelena huffed, turning toward her sister. "Why did you touch my locket after I told you to leave it alone?"

"It's pretty." Regina replied in a soft voice. "And I thought...I just wanted to be like you."

"Why?" Zelena asked in confusion.

"Because you're cool!" Regina told her as if it were obvious. "I just wanted to see what it would be like if I were as cool as you. I'm sorry I broke it."

Zelena stared wide-eyed at her sister, not sure how to respond to the confession. She looked to her mother for guidance, receiving a knowing smile before the woman stood to leave. Zelena knew she was trusting her to be mature about this and it gave her a sense of pride.

"Uh, Reggie?" Zelena used her sister's nickname, hoping to convey her forgiveness.

"Yeah?" the little girl sniffed but refused to look up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Did you really mean what you said about being an only child?"

Zelena stared at the tears streaking down Regina's face and mentally kicked herself for making the kid cry.

"No, I didn't. I mean, sometimes you can be a real pest but you're my baby sister. That's something I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Zelena grinned and pulled Regina in for a hug. "I love you, Reggie."

"I love you, too, Zee." Regina burrowed into Zelena's arms. "I promise not to touch your stuff again without asking."

"Thanks, kid." Zelena responded, not at all believing she'd keep that promise but not really caring at the moment. Trying to find a way to distract them from the emotional moment, Zelena sniffed at the air. "Hey, do you smell that?"

Regina pulled back and sniffed, her smile growing quickly. "Cookies!"

"Race ya!" Zelena bolted up and ran to the kitchen.

"Not fair!" Regina yelled, right behind her. "You're bigger than me!"

"Too bad, kid."

Cora stood in the kitchen, watching her girls with a smile as they went straight for the warm cookies on the counter. She knew she should scold them for running in the house but she was too relieved that they'd finally stopped fighting, for a while any way. She didn't fool herself into believing this truce would last long but couldn't make herself care. Her daughters were finally getting along and she was happy. As much trouble as they gave her sometimes, Cora knew she wouldn't change a thing. She loved her girls no matter what and was satisfied with the knowledge that they were well aware of that.

 **The End**


End file.
